Verschillend Maar Gelijk
by Winter Bells
Summary: Api dan es tidak bisa bersatu. Hanya akan menimbulkan uap emosi. Natsu dan Gray berbeda, ya. Tapi, mereka masih ada sisi yang sama. Sama-sama peduli. Oneshot. Mind to RnR?


Disclaimer: Fairy Tail kepunyaan Hiro Mashima. Dan tidak ada maksud meraup keuntungan. Hanya fiksi belaka dari seorang penggemar ababil.

Warning: modifikasi Canon, OOC, Typo(s), ficlet

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Verschillend Maar Gelijk<strong>

Oleh: **utsukushii arui**

* * *

><p>Natsu Dragneel, adalah seorang penyihir muda berelemen api. Ia melakukan perjalanan bersama sahabatnya, Happy untuk mencari seekor naga bernama Igneel. Natsu juga salah satu anggota penyihir dari serikat Fairy Tail bersama Lucy, Gray, dan Erza. Natsu memang kuat, tapi ia memiliki kelemahan yang cukup err… memalukan dikalangan penyihir, yaitu mabuk kendaraan. Natsu memiliki sifat yang sembrono dan sering bertengkar dengan anggota Fairy Tail lainnya, terutama Gray, Gray Fullbuster. Karena pemuda satu ini sering meledeknya.<p>

Bicara soal Gray, pemuda berambut biru gelap ini juga salah satu anggota penyihir dari serikat Fairy Tail. Ia adalah penyihir yang menggunakan elemen air. Bukan hanya Natsu yang memiliki sifat buruk yang cukup memalukan, tetapi Gray juga. Ia memiliki kebiasaan buruk, yaitu sering melepas pakaian luarnya tanpa ia sadari. Untung saja hanya pakaian luar, bagaimana jika sekalian pakaian dalamnya? Mungkin akan menimbulkan pro-kontra.

Natsu dan Gray, adalah pemuda yang sangat jauh berbeda. Api dan es tidak bisa bersatu. Bila keduanya saling dihubungkan, maka akan tercipta asap. Yang berarti, akan tercipta uap panas atau kata lain dari emosi. Sudah menjadi pemandangan yang lazim apabila mereka langsung bertengkar ketika saling bertemu satu sama lain. Mungkin hanya dihadapan Erza mereka sedikit lunak, entahlah, entah apa maksudnya.

Pertengkaran, adu mulut, adu argumen, selalu mengisi hidup di antara mereka. Mungkin ini terlihat menjengkelkan di mata rekan-rekan mereka, tapi bagi mereka sendiri, ini adalah sebuah kesenangan. Akan terasa sakit jika bumbu-bumbu itu tak ditabur setiap pertemuan mereka.

Berbeda, ya, mereka berbeda. Api dan es tidak akan bisa disatukan. Tapi satu yang membuat mereka sama, sama-sama tak suka hujan, sama-sama temperamental, sama-sama suka berkelahi, dan sama-sama bodoh.

Tapi dibalik itu semua, mereka sebenarnya saling melengkapi. Di kala dingin, Gray mengisi kekosongan Natsu, di kala terik, Natsu yang mengisi kekosongan Gray. Mereka sebenarnya saling peduli. Namun, begitu gengsi untuk mengutarakannya. Hanya perilaku di antara mereka yang mampu membuktikannya. Tanpa harus diungkapkan.

.

.

"Di sini, gelap, Gray. Gelap,"

.

.

"Tenang, bodoh! Kau akan selamat,"

.

.

"Aku tak tahan, Gray. Apa ini akhirku?"

.

.

"Kau diam, cerewet! Bantuan akan segera datang!"

.

Tik.

"Uh? Apa turun hujan, Gray? A-aku, benci hujan,"

.

Tanpa sadar, Gray menjatuhkan setetes air yang nyaris tak pernah keluar dari matanya ke pipi hangat Natsu. Setetes air akan pengungkapan sedihnya. Sebulir air mata keluar dari kelopak mata seorang bernama Gray? Mustahil.

Ia tak tega melihat teman bertarungnya itu menderita seperti ini. Ya, Natsu, baru saja diserang dari penyihir serikat lain yang mengakibatkan kedua matanya terluka. Tak dapat melihat, itu yang ia rasakan. Gelap, itulah yang ia lihat.

Sakit, kenapa dadaku sakit?—batin Gray. Melihat temannya itu meronta kesakitan, entah mengapa timbul benih perih di dada sebelah kirinya. Walau penyihir yang menyebabkan Natsu tak dapat melihat sudah berhasil ia kalahkan, namun, masih ada rasa kesal di hatinya. Terlambat, ia terlambat menolong teman yang sering beradu argumen dengannya ini. "Cih, kau lemah," gumam Gray. Pemuda itu menjitak pelan rambut _pink_ itu.

"Hhh…" Natsu tersenyum. "A-ku tidak lemah. A-aku kuat." Natsu berusaha menggerakkan matanya yang sakit. Namun sulit. "Dingin, di sini dingin, Gray." Badan pemuda itu menggigil. Mungkin suhu malam ini terbilang cukup menusuk tulang apabila kau berada di alam bebas. Apalagi ini musim gugur.

Natsu tersontak. Ia tersontak saat tubuh menggigilnya menyentuh kulit yang hangat. Kulit yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. "Sudah hangat?" bisik pemuda es itu di telinga Natsu.

"Rambutmu bau," gurau Natsu. Err… entahlah, dia bergurau atau sebuah fakta. Hanya dia yang tau. "Auu…" Sebuah jitakan kecil berhasil melintas di kepalanya.

"Diam, bodoh. Kau sedang sakit. Jangan banyak bicara," bisik Gray. Dalam benak Gray, ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan temannya ini. Dan, ia ingin sekali membawa Natsu ke Fairy Tail untuk segera menyembuhkan lukanya. Namun apa daya, kakinya tak dapat digerakkan. Wew, lawan yang mereka hadapi barusan ternyata cukup membuat mereka bertekuk lutut. Sekarang, harapan mereka hanyalah kedatangan Lucy atau Happy, atau juga Erza—dimana mereka terpisah tak jauh dari mereka.

"Gray, a-aku tak me-rasakan… apa-apa," Tanpa Natsu sadari, cairan amis berwarna merah telah keluar dari katup mulutnya. Ia tak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi. Semuanya serasa kaku. Seakan dirinya sebentar lagi akan dijemput malaikat maut. "Apa sebentar lagi, aku mati?"

…

"Gray?"

…

"Kau masih di sini, bukan?"

…

"LUCY! ERZA! DI MANA KALIAN!" Pemuda itu berteriak dengan sekuat tenaga. Tak peduli apabila ada penyihir dari serikat lain yang mengetahui ke beradaan mereka. Yang terpenting, bantuan segera datang menghampiri mereka. Sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Natsu tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih, Gray. Pelukanmu hangat, walau rambutmu bau," Tubuh Natsu melemas. Saraf dan ototnya seperti berhenti berkontraksi. Darahnya seakan berhenti seiring suaranya yang sudah redup di antara atmosfer-atmosfer malam. Lenyap, di telan heningnya malam.

"Hei? Kau kenapa? Natsu?"

.

.

"Dasar lemah! Bangkitlah!" Gray mengguncang-guncang tubuh mungil itu. Berusaha meyakini dirinya bahwa pemuda ini belum lenyap dari dunia. Dia akan merasa bersalah, kalau pemuda ini… benar-benar menghilang.

_Karena mereka berbeda. _

_Ya, api dan es tidak bisa bersatu._

_Hanya akan menimbulkan uap emosi._

_Tapi, mereka sama, sama-sama peduli._

_Namun, mereka tak dapat saling jujur. Akan perasaannya._

.

**oxoxoxo**

.

"Apa dia masih bisa bertahan?"

.

"Kurasa begitu. Dia itu kuat, tau!"

.

"Apa mungkin ia masih bisa melihat?"

.

"Kuharap demikian. Lukanya terlalu parah,"

.

"Kenapa dia belum bangun juga? Sudah berminggu-minggu. Apa dia ingin jadi putri tidur?"

.

"Husssh! Diam! Lihat, matanya perlahan terbuka,"

.

.

"Eerrggh…" Pemuda api itu terlihat membuka katup matanya secara perlahan. Walau berat, tapi ia tetap berusaha. "Aku di mana?" Sebuah pertanyaan lazim apabila kau menemui seorang pasien yang terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"Kau di rumah sakit. Hei, kau masih bisa melihat, kan? Bagaimana rupaku?" tanya Lucy yang berada di sisi sebelah kanan kasur Natsu sambil mengoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya layaknya seorang model.

"K-kau… wajahmu terlihat kusam… dan kau… sedikit… gemuk?" balas Natsu polos. Lucy ber-_sweetdrop_.

"Aku menyesal telah menanyakannya," ucap Lucy dengan posisi pundung di sudut ruangan. Kedua bola mata Natsu lalu bergeser menatap seorang pemuda dengan telajang dada telah bersender di ambang pintu. Dengan tampang yang di-cool-kan. Membuat Natsu mendecih pelan.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Tidak senang, hah?" bentak Gray sembari menyumbar tatapan sinis.

"Apa? Kau menyebalkan!" Natsu bangkit dari kasur dan berdiri di atasnya. Ia juga menyerang dengan tatapan sinis. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba pancaran kilat saling beradu di antara tatapan mereka.

"Dasar! Bahkan di saat sakit pun mereka masih bertengkar? Huh," Lucy kembali ber-_sweetdrop_. "Sudah, kalian belum sehat betul! Jangan sombong ingin berkelahi," geram Lucy.

"Cih. Aku tak ingin melawan orang yang sakit. Itu hanyalah seorang pengecut," Gray berbalik arah, dan mencoba keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Hei," sebuah sapaan berhasil menghentikan langkahnya, "terima kasih." Entah apa yang merasuki Natsu, ia tersenyum sambil mengucapkan kalimat itu kepada teman berkelahinya itu.

"Terserah," Dan pemuda itu pun menghilang dari hadapan Natsu.

Dalam batin, Lucy bertanya, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka waktu itu?"

.

.

**E N D**

**Author's Note**:

Ga tau mau ngomong apa, yang pasti ini fiksi pertama arui di fandom ini. Arui cuma tau sedikit tentang Fairy Tail, jadi, maaf kalau ada salah dalam fiksi ini =))

Tadinya pengen buat drabble, entah kenapa jadi berkembang kayak gini? Gomenasai -_-

Err… kayaknya ada bumbu shou-ai, eh? Hihi #plak / dan saya tau ini OOC berat. =="

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca :)

Terakhir, mind to gimme a review? Yang review anak baik lho! Hehe /abaikan

Salam,

**arui**


End file.
